The Internet has spawned a host of busy social networking platforms. The typical online social networking website graphic user interface (GUI) lacked the sophistication to convey personal characteristics in a movable fashion. The typical social networking website GUI has a personal profile page with personal information and interests of a user, and is used to browse the social network member's information and contacts. Another user can initiate communication by leaving messages or comments.